


Wedding Negotiations

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wants his and Rey's wedding night to be perfect. Which means trying to kick Chewbacca off of the Millennium Falcon for the night. It goes about as well as one would assume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).



"Hey Chewie, do you think you could stay on the base tonight?" Finn asked. 

There were only a few hours before sunset. He’d been pushed away from the area where they were setting up for the wedding. C3PO had forbidden him from returning until it was time for the ceremony. It was the happiest day of his life, and he was a nervous wreck. Since he wasn’t allowed to help prepare for the wedding itself he’d decided to prepare for the wedding night. It was awkward, but the resistance base was small cramped spaces and thin walls. The millennium falcon on the other hand was perfect. Almost perfect.

Chewbacca gave a loud grunt. 

"Head shake no or nod yes man, you know I still don't understand you," Finn said. He'd been trying. But with training, and missions, and BB-8 insisting he learn droid first Finn still only had the most basic of Wookiee down. He understood the danger noise, and the shoot noise, and the get out of the way noise. He was working on the rest.

Chewbacca just grunted again, louder this time. There was a bit of a pitch at the end. Finn was pretty sure that meant he was amused.

"Come on man, I know you know what tonight is. You're one of Rey's whatevers. There's a bunch of bunks in the base you could spend the night in. Or you could stay up drinking that purple stuff you like. I'm pretty sure Rey got two bottles of it, and you know you're the only one who won't vomit after taking a sip of it," he offered. 

He watched Chewbacca's nose. Rey swore that that was the way to know what he was thinking. It just looked like a nose though. Finn had nothing. 

"I mean, I'm sure Han brought back people all the time. Or, well he brought the general back here," Finn paused. That wasn't an image he really wanted to linger on. "There's got to be some protocol for this."

"What are you doing?" Rey asked. She was standing in the doorway carrying a large basket in her arms.

"Nothing. Just talking to Chewbacca about things. Guy things," Finn said. Chewbacca gave a series of grunts and a gurgle that definitely meant he was laughing.

Rey laughed too. "Finn, he offered to give us sometime alone on the ship months ago. He's going out with Poe and BB-8 tonight after the wedding."

"Oh," Finn said. Chewbacca gave another gurgle. He turned to glare but Rey caught his chin with her hands and leaned over to kiss him.

"Stop arguing and help me carry in all the supplies. Leia gave me a ridiculous amount of things to make the ship more 'homey.' She said she'd been trying to redecorate it for years. I also have about two tons of baked good from Snap who was concerned we'd starve to death in between dinner and breakfast. We have to hurry if we want to get unpacked in time to make our wedding," she said with a smile. 

Finn kissed her again. "Right," he took the basket from her and move to follow her out. He turned around once she'd gotten through the door and glared at Chewbacca. He could see the Wookiee's nose twitching happily as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write something for the prompt "*Finn and Rey's wedding night involves unceremoniously kicking Chewbacca out of the Millennium Falcon"


End file.
